


But we'll be fine

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anti-utopia, Dark, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Surrealism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Кэт видит: мир все еще меняется. Но они будут в порядке.
Relationships: Dante/Kat (DmC), Kat/Vergil (DmC)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	But we'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Laetans member** | [diary](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3341010)
> 
> упоминание самоубийства второстепенного персонажа, songfic на Chelsea Wolf — Numb as a winter

_— Меня зовут..._

В новом мире больше нет настоящей Луны. По крайней мере, Кэт думает, что её не видно.

_— ... теперь и вовеки я..._

Солнце же теперь — заляпанный белой молочной сывороткой диск с изредка греющими лучами. Слегка греет, но теперь вокруг смертных нет ветра, нет колебаний температуры, даже сводок погоды нет — только... Только _благодарности_. Если можно так выразиться, хотя Кэт, глядя вниз, себе под ноги, к черным теням, думает: нет. Теперь выражаться иначе — опасно. Особенно... Да, особенно ей.

 _— Моё милосердие имеет строгую цель...  
_  
Тени же тонут постепенно: сначала падает кто-то из рядом стоящих (Кэт видит морщины на круглой, липкой от пота спине с татуировкой какой-то из некогда популярных сект), затем эту или этого «кого-то» (слишком тесно, чтобы различать) обходят буквально минуту, а следом появляются те, кого раньше видела лишь сама Кэт. Некто из _душ_ подставляет свои похожие на чернильные разводы в воде остатки «рук», следом появляются остальные, чёрные пятна покрывают труп, а затем тот плавно погружается в землю, словно стараясь не мешать другим: видом, габаритами, напоминанием о привязанности. 

_— Вы очнулись от тех иллюзий..._

Пятна при ближайшем рассмотрении едва ли походят на кости — маслянистые разводы на шее и вокруг условного черепа покрывают головы, но лишь мимолетный отблеск напоминает: рты. Там где они должны быть — зияющая пустота вместо «теперь они с нами, отдайте, отдайте». Кэт не видит своих покрытых грязью ног, лишь успевает подумать: черное на черноте, грязь на грязи. 

_— Вы не скроетесь от моего голоса..._

Вместо плача и утешения — чья-то распадающаяся под телом душа. Прозрачно-синий призрак астрального тела темнеет, иссыхает, плач, крики и слова прощания становятся все более короткими, протяжными, но присоединение к Лимбо видит лишь Кэт. Всё это — лишь остаток её былых способностей, зерно правды о нынешнем мире. 

Но теперь... Да, правда не так важна. Она думала, что за неё мало кто боролся в её прошлом, но нынешние масштабы... Она не хочет задумываться, почему так больно от мысли, что теперь она эту истину не ищет. 

_— Восславьте же новый..._

В прежнем мире истину искали, были готовы пойти за её суррогатами, ради этого суррогата что-то сделать, прикрыть им что-то ужасное. 

Сейчас все ищут замену в благах.

Благо — это размыто-серый лучик солнца на потной коже. 

Благо — это созвездия, которые все еще видны меж облаков. 

Благо — это съедобные плоды на лозе вокруг останков каждого здания, съедобные жучки между её корней, рыба, бьющаяся о вечно серо-белое донце в каждой лужице — наверняка там был асфальт, тот самый, о трещинах на котором теперь спрашивают ещё не затоптанные в вечном круге движения дети.

_— И тогда мир после Лимбо будет к вам милостив..._

Отныне большинство из них не вырастут.

 _— В небесах нет...  
_  
Кэт боится смотреть, шептать «благодарю» когда видит, как несясь над ними к солнцу безо всяких восковых крыльев, белеет лазурь большинства их астральных тел. 

Благодарность теперь — слишком видима от таких, как она. 

Она слишком много была на Его ладони. 

Увы, не физически, а отныне это неважно: она родилась смертной, а смертные... 

_— ... слишком слабые, чтобы ошибаться..._

Теперь все возвращаются в первобытную потребность: быть одинаковыми, похожими, едиными. 

Не в своих мыслях, не в желаниях, все намного проще: голод, важность _продвигаться дальше_ уравнивают так, что Кэт боится узнать, осталась ли в этом равном соотношении и всеобщем грядущем неудача, погибель. 

Неужели... 

Кэт привычно теснится к остальным, привычно не вытаскивает ноги из слоев осыпающейся грязи, привычно произносит лишь «хвала» и «благодарствую», притворяясь, что движение её — лишь частичка... 

Мысли тут же безопасно перескакивают на рыбу, которая отныне будет жива для избранных, «сильных» этого нового мира, на темную спину с белым пятном витилиго, на обнаженные тела, в которых отныне нет ни стыда, ни влечения, на теплоту грязи, в которой неосязаемо вязнут новые души и заморожены навек те, кто решили, что имеют право присоединиться к ним сами, лишь по своей воле. 

_— Я направлю тех..._

Их страдания, наверное, хуже — в отличие от тех, болотных, они обездвижены и немы.

Тела теперь — лишь способ существования: старые и молодые, любого цвета кожи, женщина или мужчина, любого роста, облика, форма теперь неважна — важная лишь функция: идти. Идти. Не останавливаться. Горе-благодетель, пронзавший Его мечом, мёртв, а Кэт давно помнит: любовь никого не спасала. Ни её, ни любовь Данте. 

Отныне лишь Повелитель обоих миров их... 

_— Вознесет к себе достойных человечности..._  
  
Кэт смотрит на грязь. 

Хвала теплу и холоду — отныне они не страшны смертным. 

Хвала не такой сильной вязкости этой жижи. 

Хвала той еде и виноградному соку. 

Хвала... 

Кэт двигается ещё теснее. 

Вот так, хорошо. 

Мысли идут куда угодно, но не к самому страшному. 

_— Лишь я, сын двух миров..._

Кэт умеет теперь то же, что и остальные медиумы — беречь самые потаенные желания.

_— ... знаю, что вам делать._

Она ни за что не позволит узнать Вергилию, что те, кто движутся потоком в самой сердцевине этого людского водоворота, живы исключительно в обмен на то, что она просит помощи у духов Лимбо.


End file.
